1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder optical system and a camera provided with the same which are suitable for being built in a camera for photographing, a digital still camera, a video camera and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far in the past, as an eyepiece of observation optical system of a camera and the like, such eyepiece constituted with only one single lens having positive power or a single lens having positive power and a single lens having negative power is well known (refer to for example, Japanese published unexamined patent applications, Toku Kai Hei 10-133127 and Toku Kai Hei 02-304409).
In an eyepiece with constitution of the former case, there is a defect that correction of aberrations including spherical aberration etc., becomes difficult when the height of light becomes large.
On the other hand, an eyepiece having constitution of the latter can secure a good performance since an aberration generated by positive lens can be canceled by negative lens.